Dr Blaise Gauss/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Swordmanship Due to his devil fruit abilty Gauss has no need to use a sword but during several of the attempts to capture him he has been seen using a pair of Kukri knives to defend himself. He did so with great skill slashing at his enemies causing them to faint due to lack of blood but not killing them. He also appears to be able to use these knives as throwing weapons with great accuracy and skill. He also uses his devil fruit abilty to mutiply the knives while in flight and take down multiple targets. Marksmanship Gauss appears not to use any traditional firearms but due to his abilities but he is able to use his powers to create bullets out of various materials by transmuting elements and then increasing their speed with his devil fruit ability. He can then propel them towards his target with great accuracy and speed. Hand to Hand Combat Gauss is an expert in mutiple martial arts. This is due to his ability to multiply himself. He has in the past sent duplicates to various locations to study different subjects such as medicine, engineering and other scientific based subjects. He has done the same by sending clones to various dojos to learn the martial art techniques. This has allowed him to develop some very dangerous hand to hand combat techniques. This is his primary form of combat as it allows him to defeat enemies without causing them unnecessary damage and pain. Physical Strength Gauss for most of his life was not a fighter and consequently before he consumed the the Namba Namba No Mi he had lower than average strength due to spending most of his life in the lab and the library. However now he has potentially unlimited strength.He has in the past smashed his way through stone walls with nothing but his bare hands and has even ripped the masts off several boats and swung them like clubs. Agility Gauss has always been fast due to his childhood on the streets of Water 7. Thanks to the Namba Namba No Mi he now has unlimited speed. He can run faster than the eye can see and dodge any attack. He has to be careful when using his speed due to the other forces on his body such as friction. He can counter these forces with his ability but only by concentrating otherwise the forces will rip him apart. Endurance Gauss ability allows him to take much more damage than the average man. He can harden his skin and cause most physical attacks to bounce off him. This combined with his abiilty to speed up his healing processes means he is potentially unstoppable in battle. However like most of his abilities if Gauss loses his concentration his endurance will falter and he will become no tougher than the average man. Weapons Gauss's weapons of choice are Kukri knives. They don't appear to of any special manafacture but it is possible that due to his devil fruit ability he can strengthen weapons to the point he doesn't need anything special. For example he could increase the weapons toughness and sharpness so he could cut through anything without them breaking. Namba Namba No Mi A Paramecia type fruit which gives the user the ability to manipulate numbers and quantity. Since the world is made up of numbers it could used in many different ways. The user can create clones of themselves, create copies of objects, manipulate the atomic structure of various substances and many other abilities. Haki It is unknown whether or not Gauss has Haki based abilities but it is thought unlikely as his fruit allows him to do so many things that he could counter most abilities or attacks used against him. For example he once was able to counter an attack from Akainu's Magu Magu No Mi by instantly lowering the temperature of his attack and causing it solidify into rock. However his friend and assistant Vyse is known to have Haki so it is possible therefore for him to have taught it to Gauss. Category:GrandiaKnight Category:Character Subpages